My Heart Never Lies
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: My first attempt at something of a songfic, set to the lyrics of 'The Heart Never Lies' by McFly. I heard this song and thought that it would be just perfect for Jack/Ianto. Romantic Slash, please let me know what you think and REVIEW!


**My Heart Never Lies**

**_DISCLAIMER: The song nor the lyrics used belong to me, neither does Torchwood or any of the characters. I have simply borrowed them for the purposes of this story!_**

It was an early weekday morning when Ianto arose to find Jack, still sleeping… albeit somewhat restlessly, curled up in the bed beside him.

Jack never did sleep well; plagued by nightmares, some of which he had seen fit to share with Ianto, others he hadn't… Ianto suspected some of these were still too painful for even Jack himself to accept, and so he coped in the only way he knew how…

Ianto would often awake in the middle of the night to find Jack sitting up in bed, or sometimes sat by the small bedroom window of the young Welshman's apartment, staring out across the bay… his silhouette framed black by the bright light of the moon, or the early morning sunrise.

Of course he would try to convince his concerned lover that everything was alright… but pale and sweating Ianto could always tell whether it was another nightmare which had woken him or not.

This had become something of a not too uncommon occurrence over the proceeding few months, as the pairs relationship had continued to blossom and develop… and even Gwen couldn't fail to spot the extra chemistry between them.

Although, in the early stages of their love, it had all too often been Ianto who had found himself in Jack's bed, curled up against his Captain upon the single mattress, staring up through the metal grate and imagining the horizon beyond the familiarity of the Hub above.

Torchwood had been Jack's only stability for longer than Ianto could possibly imagine… and it had taken him a while to let that go, but gradually Ianto's patience had paid off and he'd seen Jack's alliance change. He'd seen him take the place of Torchwood in the Captain's life, although he'd still found it too difficult to detach himself completely, and in turn Jack had taken his own place in Ianto's life.

Waking now in his own bed, to the comforting sounds and scents of his own apartment, Ianto smiled, switching on the radio as he pulled the duvet from him, taking care not to disturb Jack, and flung his legs over the edge of the mattress. Jack was somewhat lacking in his understanding of the 'home comforts' department, and the Welshman's daily morning routine of coffee and toast sounded good to Ianto now, as he made for the bathroom, before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later, two large mugs of coffee and a plate of toast in hand with lashings of butter, marmalade and jam… just the way Jack liked them. The song currently playing over the radio suddenly caught his attention however, not normally the sentimental type, the lyrics struck a chord with the young Welshman immediately… making him think of Jack, and the rest of the team, but predominantly Jack, as he leant against the bedroom doorway. The pain of the last twelve months since Toshiko and Owen's death washing over him as the lyrics swilled through his mind.

It had been the loss of two of their closest friends, two of their own, which had, in some ways, brought Jack and Ianto closer. Gwen had had Rhys to help her through her pain and grief, but they had only had each other… he smiled reminiscently.

'_**Some people laugh,'**_

He remembered how the five of them used to laugh together, how the laughter of three didn't fill the Hub with quite so much gusto as five… and he missed them, Tosh and Owen… realised how they all missed them… but Jack still laughed, when he did so more to reassure his two other colleagues than anything else… Ianto knew that. But laughter brought them all hope, and strength. It had helped make them stronger, picked them up when they felt down, and brought them closer together… and Ianto knew that they would all make it through in the end!

'_**Some people cry,'**_

Ianto had seen Jack cry so many times when he thought that nobody wasn't looking, knowing that Jack had no idea that he knew… he'd often cried himself, although Jack had always been there to comfort him in his time of need… but who was there to comfort Jack? Who had been there before Torchwood, or his Doctor? How long had he been alone? He wondered.

'_**Some people live,'**_

If there was one thing the Captain had taught them it was to live every moment to the fullest… he'd shown them so much… taken them under his wing! He'd made them strong again! Torchwood had opened the doors to a better life for all of them… saved them! None of which would have been possible without Jack!

'_**Some people die,'**_

Jack himself had died so many times… felt so much pain. Toshiko had died… Owen had died… Suzie… Ianto felt the salty burn against his skin as he let the tears flow, only for a moment.

'_**Some people run, right into the fire,'**_

Jack had never been one to turn his back in the face of danger! Ianto smiled… and sighed. He was a true hero… unsung in the eyes of all except those who knew him. He was stronger than even he realised… and to Ianto's despair he realised that Jack would always be the first one to run right into that black-hole of unknown… and he knew they would always follow… whether he wanted them to or not.

'_**Some people hide, their every desire,'**_

He and Jack had been hiding theirs for years… just as Toshiko had done with Owen… thinking that nobody noticed the way that she looked at him. But Ianto had noticed. If only she had realised the truth, Owen's true feelings for her… he'd loved her to in his own way, maybe not in the same way… he sighed, but that was all irrelevant now.

'_**But we are the lovers,'**_

Ianto looked down at the sleeping Captain… happy however in the knowledge that they were finally together… neither had to be alone anymore, and Ianto would always be there to help Jack through, the way that he had always been there for the rest of them!

'_**If you don't believe me,'**_

Jack stirred where he lay, pulling the bed sheets closer around him…

'_**Just look into my eyes,'**_

Ianto watched as he shivered slightly, burying his head deeper into the feather pillow… it was at times like this that he seemed more human to Ianto than at any other time. The subtle characteristics that most people took for granted which made them fundamentally human… the ability to feel hot or cold, happy, sad, to have known true suffering. Jack frequently tried to disguise any inevitable weakness… but sleeping, he could not, and Ianto realised that his lover really was no different from himself… apart from the little aspect of his apparent immortality that was.

'_**Cause the heart never lies.'**_

At least Ianto hoped that this was true… that this was all real.

'_**Some people fight,'**_

Jack was a fighter… the young Welshman suspected that he'd been fighting for far longer than even he'd ever let on, perhaps he didn't know how to do anything else… although there was no doubting his bravery, and he'd always led them well!

'_**Some people fall,'**_

He wasn't always going to be able to protect them, able to save them, Ianto knew that. They'd all known that… but they'd made their decision a long time ago, and Ianto knew that each and every one of them would choose Jack, would choose Torchwood, every time. He was here for the duration… to stand beside Jack until the very end.

'_**Other's pretend, they don't care at all,'**_

This was Jack as he had once known him; wounded, unsure, always waiting for something… or someone better to come along… before the return of 'The Doctor', his Doctor. But Jack was now much more content, happier… and he'd realised that he didn't have to hide, or at least not as much, anymore.

'_**If you wanna fight, I'll be right beside you,'**_

And Ianto knew that Jack was never going to give up without the inevitable fight… the fight which went without question when you worked for an institute like Torchwood… he sighed.

'_**The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you,'**_

He was always going to need somebody there beside him to catch him when he fell… and even Jack could, and would fall…

'_**To pick up the pieces,'**_

Wasn't that what Ianto had been doing his entire life? He thought regretfully about Jack's last major battle against Abadon… his run in with John Hart… and Grey… he'd given his life force on more than one occasion to save them… but it was always Ianto, and the rest of the team who were left to pick up the pieces… to comfort him, reassure him, patch him up, and put him back together again once he finally came round!

'_**If you don't believe me,'**_

And he really hoped that Jack did!

'_**Just look into my eyes,'**_

And Ianto knew that this was all real!

'_**Cause the heart never lies.'**_

With this Jack suddenly stirred, as be started to wake, and Ianto moved in slightly closer to get a better look of his partner. His dark locks of brown hair only slightly ruffled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning!" He beamed, as he caught sight of Ianto staring down at him.

"Good morning." Ianto smiled.

Jack frowned slightly with the sound of the radio. Ianto hadn't got it turned up that loud, but to Jack's only recently awakened hearing it was evidently taking some getting accustomed to.

Ianto readjusted the volume slightly, before leaning in to kiss Jack tenderly on the lips, at the other mans invitation. Subtle as it was the kiss was still undeniably passionate, and full of affection on the part of both men…

'_**Another year over,'**_

It was hard to believe that the two of them had been together almost twelve months now…

'_**And we're still together,'**_

Ianto carefully placed the two mugs of hot, steaming coffee on the bedside table as he perched himself back down on his side of the mattress, next to Jack; stretching his legs out before him as he did so.

'_**It's not always easy,'**_

You could say that again he thought to himself!

'_**But I'm here forever,'**_

Well… for as his time allowed at any rate, he wasn't going anywhere. Forever for him… he wasn't quite sure how that transpired for Jack in his lifetime.

'_**Yeah, we are the lovers,'**_

Jack snuggled in closer next to Ianto, with this the Welshman wrapping his arms tightly around the Captain's highly toned waist and shoulders, placing the plate of toast down on the bed between them.

'_**I know you believe me,'**_

And as Jack looked and smiled at him Ianto knew what the other man was thinking, and that the Captain really _did_ believe him.

'_**When you look into my eyes,'**_

Jack sat up in the bed slightly, as his and Ianto's eyes met…

'_**Cause the heart never lies…'**_

This was real…

'_**Cause the heart never lies…'**_

This may not be a fairytale…

'_**Cause the heart never lies!'**_

But this was as close to true love as either was ever likely to get!

… and this was oh so much better!

"Toast?" Ianto offered, taking a bite of the lightly golden slice.

Jack smiled. "That'd be great!" He laughed.


End file.
